I don't wanna go
by Lowell H. Crush
Summary: [OS] Il aurait voulu rester. Il aurait voulu que ce visage continu de vivre. Mais son corps le lâchait, le processus s'était enclenché et il ne lui restait plus que le temps de leur dire au revoir à tous.


Le Docteur soupira discrètement en entrant dans son TARDIS. Il accueillait la fin de son dixième visage assez difficilement.

Quand Gallifrey s'était évaporé avec le Maître et le reste des Seigneurs du Temps, après qu'il ait déjoué leur plan de conquête, la seule chose qu'il avait ressenti était le soulagement. Il était vivant. C'était tout ce qui comptait pour lui à ce moment. Malheureusement, Wilfred s'était retrouvé coincé dans une de ces fichues cellules de verre. Elle était censée protéger son occupant en accumulant les radiations pour éviter qu'elles ne se diffusent mais elle s'était transformée en tombeau à cause du dysfonctionnement que les Seigneurs du Temps avaient provoqués. Le bruit inquiétant qu'elle émettait indiquait que bientôt, le pauvre terrien serait irradié. Le Dixième s'était alors emporté quand le terrien l'avait appelé pour lui demander de l'aide. Ça avait été plus fort que lui. Et tellement humain…

Il avait échappé à la mort. Mais pour pouvoir libérer le vieil homme et lui permettre de continuer à vivre, il allait devoir se sacrifier. Il le savait, et c'est pour cela qu'il laissa sa frustration s'échapper sous la forme d'une légitime colère.

Malgré ça, il n'avait pas hésité à se placer dans la boîte adjacente à celle de Wilfred et à appuyer sur le bouton qui le libèrerait. Ainsi, il s'enfermait dans sa cellule de verre, les deux pièces étant en effet programmées pour que si l'une s'ouvre, l'autre se verrouille automatiquement.

Quand les radiations radioactives avaient envahi sa cabine, il avait bien cru qu'il succomberait sur le coup. Le choc avait été violent pour son corps meurtri par les mauvais traitements du Maître, mais il avait tout absorbé. Recroquevillé au sol, il s'était accordé quelques minutes avant de se relever.

Wilfred avait plaisanté sur les blessures qui recouvraient son visage et lorsqu'elles s'étaient effacées quand l'extraterrestre avait passé ses mains dessus, ce dernier n'avait pas pu retenir un sarcasme. Ça commençait.

Il était parti. Il avait raccompagné le vieil homme chez lui, auprès de sa petite-fille, Donna, puis il était parti en lui promettant de revenir. Le Seigneur du Temps était entré dans son TARDIS et était allé chercher sa récompense : il avait pu leur dire au revoir à tous, à sa façon.

Il était allé sur la ligne temporelle de chacun de ses anciens compagnons de voyage. Il ne leur avait pas parlé, il n'avait pas pu. Sauvant la vie de certain et modifiant le temps pour eux.

Il avait commencé par Martha et Mickey se dressant de toute sa hauteur dans son long manteau après les avoir sauvés du sontarien qui devait les tuer. Les jeunes gens avaient deviné qu'il s'agissait d'un adieu quand il avait fait demi-tour sans un mot. Martha… Il avait tellement regretté de lui avoir donné de faux espoir et de l'avoir fait souffrir. Il savait qu'elle serait heureuse avec son mari.

Puis il avait voulu faire quelque chose pour sa plus ancienne compagne, Sarah Jane. Il était alors intervenu pour éviter un accident de voiture à son fils. Après l'avoir écarté de la trajectoire du véhicule, il était retourné dans son TARDIS sans un mot et quand il avait fait signe à la mère du garçon, elle aussi avait deviné qu'elle ne reverrait plus ce visage.

Ce fut au tour de Jack Harkness, cette espèce d'anomalie temporelle, de recevoir sa visite. Il ne pouvait pas mourir. Alors le Docteur lui offrit ce qui lui manquait à ce moment-là : un compagnon, une rencontre fortuite qui n'était que partiellement dû au hasard. Il le salua avant de partir. Les aléas du voyage temporelle feront que ce ne sera pas leur dernière rencontre. Du moins, pour Jack… Mais c'était la dernière fois que le Docteur voyait ce compagnon d'un temps.

La quatrième personne qu'il alla voire fut un peu particulière. Quand il avait dû enfermer sa mémoire dans sa montre et revêtir l'identité de John Smith, il était tombé amoureux de Joan Redfern, infirmière à Farringham School. Il aurait voulu la revoir une dernière fois pour s'excuser de tout le mal que son départ, une fois ses souvenirs récupérés, avait engendré. Mais il ne voulait pas la faire souffrir davantage. Alors, il s'était introduit à une séance de dédicace à laquelle sa petite fille signait son livre : une biographie issu journal de son arrière-grand-mère, dans laquelle cette dernière racontait son histoire d'amour avec un homme venu des Etoiles. Un morceau de temps retranscrit sur le papier. Avec toute la peine du monde au fond des yeux, il lui demanda si elle avait été heureuse à la fin. Oui. Elle l'avait été. Quand la jeune femme lui avait demandé s'il l'avait été également, il s'était contenté de sourire, les yeux brillants de larmes.

Il était allé au mariage de Donna. Il voulait apercevoir une dernière fois cette femme forte, indépendante comme un chat sauvage, et têtue comme un Seigneur du Temps. L'extraterrestre avait choisi un jour qui ne pouvait être qu'heureux. Il sourit tristement quand il repensa que lors de sa première rencontre, elle devait déjà se marier. Elle ne devait pas le voir. Après leurs aventures, il avait dû effacer sa mémoire avant de la ramener saine et sauve. Le mélange de son expérience de Seigneur du Temps, fusionné à sa mémoire d'humain par accident aurait été trop néfaste pour son corps. Celui-ci avait commencé à se détruire avant qu'il ne se supprime de ses souvenirs. Alors il se tint à l'écart, faisait en sorte que seuls sa mère et Wilfred, son grand-père, remarquent l'arrivée du TARDIS. Dans un coin à l'abris de l'ombre des buissons, à distance respectable de la vue de Donna, trop occupée avec ses invités pour faire attention à la boîte bleue, il leur avait fait signe. Il avait ainsi pu faire ses adieux à Wilfred et laisser un cadeau à Donna. Il espérait que ça lui ferait plaisir, même s'il ne doutait pas de la chose.

Voici qu'elle était sa récompense après avoir sauvé tant de vies, après avoir donné de son temps pour les autres. Il avait suivi les lois du voyage spatio-temporel suffisamment longtemps et maintenant qu'il allait changer de visage, il refaisait le monde. Il changeait les règles qui lui avaient été inculqué il y a une éternité sur Gallifrey.

Et puis il y avait eu Rose. Rose qu'il souhaitait seulement croiser. La Rose d'avant leur rencontre. La Rose qui faisait encore partie de ce monde. Il ne voulait que la voir mais son corps l'avait trahi sournoisement et le gémissement qui avait franchi ses lèvres sans qu'il ne le veuille avait attiré l'attention de la jeune fille. Elle avait pensé qu'il avait trop bu ce soir de nouvel an et lui avait souhaité une bonne année. Quelques mois plus tard, il le savait, elle rencontrerait son visage précédent, le neuvième. Ça lui avait brisé le cœur de la laisser alors qu'il allait disparaitre mais il le devait.

La douleur se faisait plus présente, plus pressante, lui annonçant que son corps n'allait plus tenir bien longtemps et que le processus s'enchainait. Le temps allait lui manquer et ses jambes peinaient à le porter. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vainement vers le TARDIS, le monde commença à tourner violemment et le Docteur s'écroula dans la neige dans une plainte. Il avait tellement mal. Le Seigneur du Temps tenta de lutter contre la douleur lancinante qui lui lacérait les organes mais son corps refusait de se remettre debout malgré ses efforts.

Alors qu'il était encore à quatre pattes dans la substance froide qui recouvrait le sol d'un manteau aérien, une présence non loin lui fit lever la tête. Campé bien droit sur ses jambes, un ood le regardait sous les flocons virevoltants.

\- Nous allons chanter pour vous, Docteur, dit l'étrange créature tentaculaire de sa voix mécanique alors que la boule reliée à son organe vocal s'allumait. L'Univers va chanter pour votre sommeil.

Etait-ce une hallucination ? Sûrement.

Le Docteur releva un peu plus la tête alors que le chant commençait à vibrer à ses oreilles. Il fronça les sourcils à cause de ce que sous-entendaient les paroles de l'alien et dans un effort de volonté, il se remit debout en haletant.

C'était comme si tout l'Univers chantait la mort du Docteur et c'est sous la mélodie magnifiquement mélancolique qu'il franchit la porte de la boite bleue.

Quand il avait enfin pu se réfugier dans son TARDIS avec lequel il avait vécu mille aventures, appuyé contre la porte, il n'avait pu que soupirer. Il ne voulait pas amorcer sa dixième régénération. Il ne voulait pas que son dixième visage disparaisse.

Mais il n'avait pas le choix… Son corps ne lui laissait pas le choix.

Il ôta son long manteau et le posa sur la rembarde en rejoignant le poste de contrôle de son vaisseau. Alors qu'il s'approchait péniblement des manettes, la sensation de chaleur familière lui picota les doigts. Il la leva alors et grimaça. Un nuage doré s'échappait de tous les pores de son membre comme de la vapeur s'échappant d'un corps chaud en plein hiver. Ses cœurs battirent plus fort sous l'effet conjugué de l'appréhension et de la réticence. Sa mâchoire se serra et ses dents crissèrent les unes contre les autres.

L'énergie libéré par la régénération ressemblait à de la poussière dorée. Elle était à la fois magnifique et extrêmement puissante.

Le Docteur se crispa. Il ne partirait pas immédiatement. Le Seigneur du Temps baissa la main et instinctivement, il réfréna cette pulsion que son corps mourant lui imposait. La lumière s'apaisa et disparut. Alors il posa les mains sur les commandes du TARDIS et s'appuya sur le tableau de bord pour s'aider à en faire le tour avant de le régler avec les mouvements mécaniques de l'habitude. Le vaisseau décolla dans les chuintements qui lui étaient caractéristiques et parti se mettre en orbite autour de la Terre.

L'alien termina de faire ses réglages du TARDIS avant de relever la tête du tableau de bord. Sa gorge se serra et il repensa à tout ce que ce visage avait pu voir, à toutes les aventures qu'il avait vécues, à toutes les personnes qu'il avait pu rencontrer. Les larmes aux yeux, il sentit ses cœurs se tordre de douleur. Il ne voulait pas abandonner ce monde.

Le Docteur s'éloigna du poste de contrôle, perdu dans ses pensées et énonça à voix haute la seule et unique volonté qui obnubilait ses pensées depuis qu'il avait sauvé Wilfred.

\- Je ne veux pas partir…

Une larme roula sur sa joue et avec tout le désespoir du monde, sa régénération commença. Des jets de poussière dorée jaillir de tous ces pores avec une puissance phénoménale. Le TARDIS donna l'impression de s'écrouler sur lui-même. Des câbles tombèrent du plafond et certains piliers qui semblaient soutenir la structure s'effondrèrent. Il avait beau être un vaisseau suffisamment résistant pour supporter des voyages spatiotemporels, la violence avec laquelle le Docteur passait cette régénération – violence engendrée par sa réticence à passer ce cap – était de trop pour le pauvre engin qui commença à exploser de l'intérieur.

Le processus était d'une beauté sans conteste. Du début à la fin c'était comme si une lumière brillante jaillissait de la moindre surface de peau à nue, mais un œil averti pouvait voir la douleur qui se dissimulait derrière la magnificence d'une régénération.

Le visage du Seigneur du Temps était crispé dans un rictus alors que tout son corps se réorganisait. Ses os se cassaient et s'allongeaient, ses muscles se restructuraient, brisant et reformant des liaisons, ses organes vibraient, se remodelaient. Le visage de l'alien subit le même sort : son menton s'allongea avec le craquement des os qui se brisent, toutes les structures de son visage se transformèrent alors que le Docteur poussait un cri de douleur.

Puis comme si toute cette souffrance s'était dissipée en même temps que l'énergie dorée de la régénération, le nouveau visage de l'alien poussa un soupir étonné.

Il se retourna dans les balancements du TARDIS à la dérive et posa son regard sur des jambes avant d'en saisir une et de l'embrasser.

\- Des jambes ! J'ai des jambes ! Bien.

Il tâtonna son corps de ses nouvelles paumes et commença à en faire l'inventaire.

\- Bras. Mains. Oh ! Des doigts ! Plein de doigts ! s'enthousiasma-t-il avec en se les triturant comme un enfant qui vient de les découvrir.

Il continua à explorer son nouveau visage grâce au toucher.

\- Des oreilles ? Oui. Des yeux ? Deux. Un nez ? J'ai eu pire. Un menton ? Mince… dit-il en découvrant la protubérance qui dépassait sous sa bouche.

Il passa ensuite ses mains dans les cheveux.

\- Des cheveux ! Je suis une fille ? se demanda-t-il à voix haute en tripotant les mèches rebelles qui lui arrivaient au niveau de la nuque. Non ! Non. Je ne suis pas une fille ? conclut-il, hésitant, en pinçant sa pomme d'Adam.

Ses doigts repartir à l'assaut de sa chevelure ébouriffée de laquelle il tira quelques mèches à portée de regard.

\- Et… Je ne suis toujours pas roux ! finit-il avant de repartir dans le magma foisonnant qu'était devenu son esprit. Il y a quelque chose de plus… Quelque chose… d'important.

Le Docteur se tapa les tempes des phalanges comme si ce petit geste pouvait aider sa mémoire à revenir.

\- Je… Je… Je…

La violente secousse qui faillit le faire tomber au sol s'il ne s'était pas rattrapé in extremis au tableau de commande s'en chargea.

\- Je m'écrase ! s'exclama-t-il avec un éclat de rire.

Le Onzième se releva malgré le chaos dans lequel le TARDIS semblait être plongé et la houle qui le secouait, et se jeta sur les commandes pour tenter un atterrissage forcé tandis que son vaisseau fonçait tout droit sur la Terre.

Le Dixième était parti en lui laissant un départ haut en couleur comme ce visage les aimait nouvellement !


End file.
